Raisetsu Hamada
Raisetsu Hamada(the Reaper of the mist) Affiliations Raisetsu is affiliated with * Allied Shinobi Forces * Flaming Leaf Village Rank Start-Chunin Middle-Jōnin(Neo absolon Cross over ark) Ending-Jōnin Appearance Raisetsu has onyx eyes under which are long, pronounced tear-troughs Formed long before his Promotion to Jōnin, he is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with long black hair down to mid back and bangs that cover his left eye, Raisetsu has worn a mask over the nose and lower-half of his face. He is revealed, however, to have a narrow jaw-line with a Light gray scar along his throat. Raisetsu's personality is further emphasised by his generally lazy expression, aloof mannerisms, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. When on Missions, he wears his forehead protector With the flaming leaf Symbol scratched out. His Black boots now reach his calves with a simple chest-guard coloured a dark gray that has clipped-on shoulder pads with high collars and a dark blue strap across his waist with a dark blue Strap belt. Childhood appearance Raisetsu as a child wore a black, one-pieced version of The Official Uchiha outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his Right arm and similar bands around both legs. Personality In early childhood, Raisetu was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Raisetsu is very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realising the situation for what it is. as a child he was openly over confident and proclaimed his prodigy status as often as possible, after the death of Keito He has also developed a somewhat carefree personality and is regularly late for appointments, making obvious excuses so he could contnually visit his grave. As an adult, Raisetsu is in general as apathetic as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. Raisetsu has a rather solitary and matter-of-fact attitude. He often displays a bored and unenthusiastic expression. His calm and detached demeanour has been called "cool, hip, and trendy", His naturally calm attitude allows him to easily remain composed and focus, noticing everything around him. Even in near-death situations, Raisetsu is able to stay collected and resourceful. As a result, he can quickly adjust to any situation to make keen and thought-out decisions and stay steps ahead of his opponents. Despite his usually stoic demeanour, He does have an emotional side, as he noted during the First Shinobi jinchūriki World War that it took a lot to get him worked up, but when he did, he would go on a merciless rampage against the enemy. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Raisetsu is rather modest about his abilities, readily praising others for leaps in their combat abilities. Abilities Chakra Skill Raisetsu's has very powerful chakra, such that it becomes visible when moulded. Before entering the Academy, he could already perform very chakra-taxing techniques.15 Despite its natural strength, Raisetiu's reserves were initially above normal, even then, suffering physical exhaustion and debilitation from overusing his Sharingan. However, his refined chakra control allows him to use techniques to their highest level with only the minimum necessary chakra. He could also perform techniques with few to no hand seals. Raisetsu's improved chakra levels have now allowed him the abilltiy to maintain his Sharingan in battle for an entire day and quickly utilise Multiple chakra-taxing techniques unfazed. Most notably with his Kamui technique, he originally could only use it Four times before left being crippled for over a week and a half. By the Second Shinobi jinchūriki World War he could fight throughout an entire day before using Kamui multiple times in quick succession, among other chakra-taxing techniques while still able to battle afterwards with only noticeable exhaustion. After Being Subjected to the Helix Modification Jutsu which molded Sasui's Rare Uchiha Dna With His, Raisetsu's chakra reserves became great enough to manifest a Complete Body — Susanoo and use Kamui multiple times with no signs of fatigue, Also gaining the ability to manifest the Sharingan within his own eyes. Taijutsu Raisetu is very adept in taijutsu. As a child, he could hold his own against and defeat five adult elite ninja. His skills improved considerably as an adult where he could easily defeat hundreds of enemies, He can also open at least one of the Eight Gates, and use advanced techniques derived from it with no signs of fatigue. Raisetsu's raw strength is notably high, able to clash with the physically strong Kodoriobi, He also has high durability and endurance, Raisetsu has impressive speed, easily outpacing his friends ever since childhood.As an adult, he can intercept an opponent faster than unfocused eyes can follow even from a distance. He can effectively catch his opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down, and silently sneak-up on highly experienced assassins, making him prime to strike. During the Second Shinobi jinchūriki World War, he could keep pace with a dōjutsu-bearing Version 2 jinchūriki, he has considerable hand seal prowess, able to perform them at highly difficult speeds to follow. He has remarkable reflexes, able to instantly react and effectively maneuver out of surreal danger. Genjutsu Raisetsu is very proficient in genjutsu Normally, he uses this skill as a set-up for stronger attacks. His skill is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving them little chance to counter. Ninjustsu Raisetsu primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and knowledge. His proficiency allows him to use multiple techniques at once and in unison with one another to dangerous affect. During childhood, he demonstrated advanced ninjutsu prowess before entering the Academy. Over the years, due in part to his Sharingan, he gained a vast arsenal; Raisetsu is noted to have copied A Truly Vast arsenal of Techniques. With this arsenal, combined with years of experience, he can handle almost any situation in various amounts of ways. Nature Transformation Raisetsu can use all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release.In addition, He has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, which he mastered at a young age and since has become synonymous with the element, and has developed a wide variety of lightning-oriented techniques. He can also enhance his weapons by channelling lightning-chakra through them, able to pierce cleanly through large rock. Raisetsu was then taught the Chidori, and the stronger Lightning Cutter. by a peculiar white haired teacher who died in battle the next day, which are normally for close-range, Raisetsu can disperse this technique to stun his enemies from a distance.Raisetsu can use a shadow clone to create a lightning chain to increase his attack range and even cut through a "Version 2" jinchūriki's chakra arms. Utilising the First Gate power, Raisetsu is able to enhance his Lighting Cutter, producing a black and more powerful variation, After He was mixed in Uchiha DNA Raisetsu Developed the distance-attack, Lightning Release: Purple Electricity, His Water Release prowess can match specialists like A, and can perform these techniques without a nearby water source, he can produce a vision-impairing thick mist, able to negate most genjutsu while he can effectively maneuver himself through. His Earth Release prowess lets him move fast and unnoticed underground or quickly produce large and intricate earthen walls or spires. He showed similar proficiency to this element before entering the Academy as he could already move the ground.He has also shown considerable skill in Fire Release, producing a massive fireball that greatly damages the area Bukijutsu His skill in shurikenjutsu is considerable, able to pin down an opponent with a quick barrage of kunai and even effectively launch kunai with a well-placed kick. At close-range, he has great dexterity, simultaneously wielding one in each hand. With a single kunai, Raisetsu could even fend off skilled melee-fighters such as Tora and Mach armed with their respective unique weapons. Summoning Technique Raisetsu can summon a pack of ninja hounds of various breeds. Much like his combat skills, his use of these summons is highly versatile, ranging from attacking to restraining his opponents. He can combine his Summoning Technique and his Earth Release skills to have his hounds burrow and erupt from the ground in order to help subdue his enemies.Aside from combat purposes, Raisetsu's pack is also highly skilled in tracking down targets, and delivering messages. Dōjutsu Sharingan Raisetsu's most distinguishing ability was the Sharingan, which was given to him by Nobu Uchiha to replace his own left eye. Raisetsuhas gained much worldwide fame and recognition his usage of its various abilities as Raisetsu of the one eyed Sharingan, '''Another title was achived by this Dojutsu Naming Raisetsu as the reaper of the hidden mist for his talents at seeing through mist ninja jutsu. He had especially high skill and strength in its usage even compared to most true Sharingan wielders as noted by various prominent Uchiha.Before they were wiped out, Raisetsu has been noted to have copied over one thousand jutsu with his Sharingan, also becoming known as '''Imitation Eye. Raisetsu could perform debilitating genjutsu with simple eye contact and even battle back an adult Sasui through a repeated stalemate of illusionary fighting. The Sharingan also granted Raisetsu advanced analysis of the environment, and predicting his opponent's next move. With his heightened visual perception to his surroundings, Raisetsu was able to properly use Chidori and Lightning Cutter with no fear of blindsides. Sasui transferred her chakra and both Sharingan to Raisetsu Via tranplanting both her mangekyou Sharingan And using the Helix Modification Jutsu she gave Raisetsu Uchiha Genes so he could Manifest both Sharingan And with The Uchiha Dna he could use the Sharingan power to its fullest potential. Mangekyō Sharingan Techniques Chidori-This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand, such that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name.5 Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target, producing heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. Lightning Cutter-Because the Chidori is already powerful on its own, the Lightning Cutter requires better chakra control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused Can also be done with A Kunai in Hand Lightning Release:Purple Electricity-User unleashes a stream of purple electricity from his hand to attack targets from a distance.